The Golden Cross
by Thunder Dragon
Summary: I was reading 'The Golden Peach' to my little brother, and I decided to do the same thing with the G-Boyz ^.^ please read and enjoy and if you have time review! - thanks


Discliamer - I don't own anything, so there!  
Authors Note - I was reading 'The Golden Peach' to my little brother, and I decided to do  
the same story line only with the G-Boyz! This is what happens when a little brother gets a  
Brittney Spears CD and decides to listen to it in repeat mode for hours on end! Please  
read and review, and if you know how to make someone hate Brittney Spears, please for  
the love of God tell me!   
  
  
The Golden Cross  
  
"Wake up!" Came the sharp piercing voice of a Sanc Kingdom security guard  
  
"Just five more minutes." replied the figure chained to the wall, awaiting his not so  
fair trial.  
  
"I said get up street rat!"  
  
Opon hearing the words 'street rat' the figure's eyes jetted open giving the guard  
one cold stair   
  
"I'm up."   
  
"Sir, the commander wishes to see you. Don't worry we'll handle him."  
  
"Very well. We'll meet again street rat."  
  
After giving everyone a harsh stare, the guard left muttering under his breath.  
  
"What did you do now Maxwell?"  
  
"What makes you think I did something wrong Wu-man?" Came the childish reply  
from the opposite side of the bars.  
  
"I can call him back if you like, Maxwell. And my name is Wufei!"  
  
"Guys, focus."   
  
"Hey Trowa I didn't see you there, you won't mind letting me go now would  
you?"  
  
"We can't, it would arouse to much suspicion."   
  
"But, I'm suppose to live a long life and I've heard some pretty bad things about  
King Heero. Being that I was stealing stuff from his treasury, I doubt that I'll be walking  
away from this in one piece."  
  
"Maxwell, this is the ninth time you've been caught! After eight times of 'escaping  
us' people are getting suspiecus. Your on your own this time." For once Wufei really did  
seem sorry for Duo, he might not have been showing it on his face but you could easily  
hear it in his voice.   
  
***  
After walking up eight flights of stairs they had finally reached the throne room.  
  
"Good luck, Maxwell."  
  
"Best wishes."  
  
Wufei and Trowa both stopped at the doorway, bowed, and walked away.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, the man who stole from me. Do enter."  
  
After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Duo entered, braid thunking on his  
back with every step he took.  
  
~Hmmmmm, that idea is just crazy enough to work~  
  
Duo got about three yards in when he opened his eyes. Scanning the area he could  
see the king high on his throne, a few scattered guards here and there, and the chief of  
security Mr. Winner.  
  
"You stole from my treasury, how do you plead?" Heero asked, ehem, I mean  
King Heero.  
  
"Guilty,"  
  
The entire room was silent. This man had just sentenced himself to death, for when  
Heero had been crowned king he made sure no one got away without punishment. If you  
were lucky you were killed.  
  
"But before I die allow me to atone for my sin."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"An old friend gave me this," Duo pulls out his golden cross "this cross has the  
power to grant wishes."  
  
Duo smiles as he sees the kings eyes grow wide.  
  
"But their is one minor catch," Duo's smile grows wider as the kings eyes narrow  
"the cross will only work if the wisher has never lied, stolen, argued, or sinned. If the  
wisher is aragonite enough to still wish, then the wisher will be forever condemn as a  
sinner."  
  
"So here take it."  
  
Just as Duo is about to shove the cross into King Heero's hand he jerks away, eyes  
wide.  
  
"What you don't want it?" Duo said while trying not to laugh at the look on King  
Heero's face "Well someone else in this room must want it."   
  
After a chorus of no's Duo turned back to the king. "Sense you and your servants  
have sinned just as I have, what right do you have to harm me?"  
  
Heero's mouth opened and closed several times though no sound came out.  
  
"I have justified what I did, I'll be leaving."  
  
With that said Duo put the cross back around his neck, turned on his heel, and  
pranced out.  
  
  
Well, that was weird! I guess I was border than I thought. Thanks for reading, please  
review! ^.^ 


End file.
